Big Springs
Big Springs is a water source located in the Pride Lands. It is the home of Basi's Pod. It was first seen in the episode in "The Rise of Makuu" and was owned by the Army of Scar until their disbandment. In Return to the Pride Lands Big Springs has been restored. Description It is a large lake with many rocks dipped into the water from the sides. The clear waters are filled to the brim with fish that will eat the dirt away from any hippo standing in the water. A large upheaval of mountainous grass is attached to the side, with additional rocks placed on top. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Thurston mentions Big Springs when asking where Flat Ridge Rock is located. The Rise of Makuu After Beshte becomes dirty, the Lion Guard journey here to clean off. Beshte explains that the fish in his home eat the muck and dirt off the Hippos, including the food stuck in his teeth, and demonstrates this to his friends. His father, Basi, also mentions that when there are too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come along and eat the fish, completing the Circle of Life. Bunga dives in, but the fish are repelled by his scent. asks Makuu to leave]] Pua then arrives and asks Basi if the fish are ready. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his float. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. However, Makuu is not happy with this and challenges him to a Mashindano. Basi explains what that is, leaving Kion worried. After Makuu wins the Mashindano, he forces the Hippos to move out and the crocodiles move in. Kion attempts to reason with Makuu, though he initially refuses. Later, Kion returns with newfound advice from Pua and his grandfather and warns him what he's messing with. After seeing the Roar of the Elders in action, Makuu agrees to leave, and the hippos return home. Basi invites Makuu back when the fish have repopulated. Janja's New Crew A mudslide blocks a popular trail from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs. Twiga attempts to use it with the intent of traveling to Big Springs but is halted by Bunga and Ono. Beware the Zimwi Beshte awaits The Bellow Fellows, after preparing for an audition with them. He is nervous, but Kion reminds him that they just faced the Zimwi and that even if it turned out to be fake, he still went in with the belief that it was real. This gives Beshte a confidence boost, and he steps onto a rock to perform for them. He begins bellowing and afterward is welcomed as a new member of The Bellow Fellows, much to his delight. Together, they were bellowing as a group, and Bunga comments that Beshte was scarier than the Zimwi. Rafiki's New Neighbors Having helped to save Rafiki's tree, Mzaha explains that he, Chama and Furaha found a tree near Big Springs to live in, where they can be as loud as they want. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Beshte approaches Ma Tembo at Big Springs to ask for her herd to pa rticipate in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. Although Ma Tembo is hesitant, she agrees after hearing what was required. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to attack Big Springs with Kiburi's float being in the lead. On their way there, Kiburi's float gets stopped by falling into a hole dug be The Hyena Resistance. Beshte and the Beast Twice, Scar's army tries to attack Basi's pod at Big Springs until Shujaa the gorilla comes to help the Lion Guard. The Fall of Mizimu Grove While Basi and his pod is getting worried about Outlanders’ attacks on the Pride Lands and bubbles sound, Bas i tells the other hippos to get out the water. Beshte volunteers to check it out. Beshte then told his father and the rest of the pod that it was only Kiazi. Scar later claims that his army had taken Big Springs. Return to the Pride Lands Big Springs has restored since Basi's Pod and Makuu and his float are welcoming home to Beshte. Inhabitants *Hippopotamuses *Basi's Pod **Basi **Baby Hippo **Kiazi *Fishes *Chama *Furaha *Mzaha *Army of Scar (formerly) Former Residents *Makuu's Float **Makuu **Male Crocodile *Beshte Visitors *Kion *Fuli *Ono *Bunga *Makuu's Float **Makuu **Pua **Male Crocodile *Makini *Timon *Pumbaa *The Bellow Fellows *Ma Tembo's Herd **Ma Tembo **Mtoto **Zigo **Zito **Johari **Mtoto's Mom Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes Category:Springs